Glimpse of Your Future Husband
by Bloaty Kitsune
Summary: Duke Draco Malfoy thinks he has the perfect plan to get rid of his drunk of a cousin; marry him off to the prim and proper lady, Miss Hermione Granger. But plans go a bit awry as unpredicted romances come into play...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: WAHAHAHAHA! This is S.girl! No C.Kitsune butting into this one. WAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay.math comp. tomorrow.going a bit crazy. See you all, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimers: Hmm, now, if I were the richest lady in England, what would I do with my money? What? What's that? I'm not the richest lady in England? Oh! So you're saying I don't own these people. Okay, okay, I get you. I don't own these people.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: The Silvery-Golden-Haired Man  
  
***  
  
"Really, now, it's true! Legend has it that if you don't eat dinner on St. Augustine's Day, then at night, you'll be able to get a glimpse of the man you'll marry! Oh, Hermione, doesn't that sound lovely?"  
  
Well, truth to be told, no. Hermione didn't find this idea at all enchanting. She loved her food dearly, and to ask her to give it up for some silly notion such as glimpsing at your future husband (which she didn't believe will happen anyway), well, let's just say, that isn't happening . For a young girl of twelve, a future husband really didn't seem all that interesting. At least, not so interesting that you'd have to sacrifice your food.  
  
"But really, Ginny, is it necessary to not eat? I mean, if you're going to marry him, you'll do so eventually, so what's the point?"  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, of course there's a point! What if you accidentally marry the wrong person?"  
  
"Well then obviously, that person will be the one you see tonight, because he'll be your future husband."  
  
"But I'm saying what if you were supposed to marry the person you see tonight, but because you didn't see him, you end up marrying someone else?"  
  
"That won't happen. Whether you see who this person is or not, he'll be your future husband, so therefore, there can't be any mistake."  
  
"Oh really, you're impossible! But please, won't you just sacrifice your dinner for a dear old friend?"  
  
Hermione considered this. It didn't seem like a friendly notion. However, Ginny was gazing at her so pleadingly that to have said no would probably have Ginny end up in tears. That seemed even a less friendly notion. (Imagine a girl howling at the top of her lungs for hours until you agree to do what she says. Now double that.) So Hermione nodded.  
  
"Very well, then."  
  
"Oh, Hermione, you're the best friend ever! I'll see you in the morning, then."  
  
"You're leaving now?"  
  
"Quite! You see, my brothers are all waiting for me, so I'd best go."  
  
"Good bye, then."  
  
As Ginny skipped happily home, Hermione felt very much like sneaking into the pantry and getting something to eat. However, that would mean betraying her good old friend, and that would still get Ginny ending up in tears. She decided the smartest course was to just go to bed, and she did.  
  
However, in the middle of the night, she woke up with a growling stomach. She really needed food.  
  
"I wonder if Gin will mind if I just eat an apple. After all, it's not dinner. It's just a snack. I'm sure she won't mind at all."  
  
And so, Hermione snuck out of bed and tiptoed through the corridor.  
  
The candles hanging the ceiling made eerie shadows dance on the walls, and that scared her a bit, but being an advocate of science and logic, she decided not to pay heed. However, when a non-object like shadow made its appearance down the hall, Hermione began feeling truly nervous. The shadow almost resembled a person.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, you know it's nothing a 'toll," she told herself. "Must be my imagination. After all, I've never had to sneak up at this hour to snatch some food. It's just my imagination."  
  
And so, on she walked, hoping very much that it was indeed her imagination. However, most unfortunately, it was not. The shadow was indeed not an object, but a person. A man to be exact. A silvery-blonde-haired man who seemed so very tall and straight to Hermione. And there in the candlelight, he looked so handsome and gentle.  
  
Upon spotting the frozen young girl, the man promptly turned the other way. Not a 'hello', not a 'how do you do'. He just walked the other way. Hermione wasn't a bit disappointed. In fact, she giggled.  
  
"Had I been Ginny," she thought, "I would have thought that was my future husband! And then I would swoon and faint and he would catch me. A~a, how thankful I'm not."  
  
And at that moment, she realized she was still wearing her thin cotton night gown; not at all something to have a man see her in. Quickly, she ran back to her room and put on a shawl, vowing to herself that she would found out the identity of the man.  
  
***  
  
"Morning, mum. How's everything today?" Hermione asked as she made her appearance in the dining room.  
  
"Beautiful," her mother replied with a pleasant smile.  
  
"In fact," she thought to herself, "I have a little secret surprise for you. Ha. I wonder if I'll be able to keep it in for another four years!"  
  
"That's good to hear. Say, I saw a man yesterday. Care to explain who he was?"  
  
Her mother looked at her innocently.  
  
"I've no idea which man you're talking about. Would that have been our butler, Dear Mr. James? No? How about Mr. Adams? Really, dear, you are so ambiguous."  
  
"Oh, mother, you know perfectly well that I'm talking about the man who was here late last night. In fact, it was around midnight, I believe. He had pretty hair that was silver yet blonde. And he was quite tall. I believe him to be around the age of 20 or so-"  
  
"Well, now, that wouldn't have been a man at all! That would be a boy!"  
  
"Mother," Hermione said in exasperation.  
  
"All right now, dearie. Ginny is coming over."  
  
Her mother said that in quite the final voice, and Hermione gave up. Besides, Ginny arrived a few minutes afterwards, and there wasn't a chance to ask again.  
  
"So, 'Mione, did you see your future husband?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Ginny looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Oh really? And you didn't eat anything, now did you?"  
  
"Ah-well-see-it-it-I-did-didn't-mean-to-but-uh-it's-uh-"  
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU ATE!!!"  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
End notes: Oooooooo!!!! Wasn't that interesting? WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS MAN?!?! Who could be so straight and handsome and cute and pretty and all nice and tall in the candle light? Well, read the next chapter to find out!  
  
Oh, and do me a little favor, won't you? See that little button down there? One that says review? Yeah, yeah, that one. Submit a review. Uh huh. Quite right. Now, hold your mouse and gently move towards it. Don't frighten it away, now. Be gentle! And when you reach it, click it. This screen will pop up, and you'll click log in for signed review. Okay, okay, anonymous is okay too, give a name though! And then say:  
  
"S.Girl, that was the best story I've read in my entire life and I'm going to read all later chapters, I promise."  
  
Oh? You'll do that? Great! Great! I'll hold you to it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: THAT WAS HARD. Not really. But see, I was trying to talk on IM while I was writing this, so it's like.kind of messed up.anime.*sigh* Anyhow, just read, smile, and say it's good. ^_^  
  
Disclaimers: We went through this last time.I'm not the richest lady in England, but I am the richest lady in Southern Australian Latinnnnn. Therefore, I don't own these characters. But I do own my own set of characters.Someone help me think of a name for them!!!  
  
***  
  
Glimpse of Your Future Husband  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: The Engagement  
  
Hermione felt quite upset as she sat brooding at the window. She didn't even know how this all happened! It was horrible, and she hadn't any idea how to get out of it! Oh, if only her parents hadn't gotten that big surprise for her on her birthday. Yes, that was it; the big surprise.  
  
***  
  
Flashback  
  
***  
  
"Hermione, dear, I do wish you a happy birthday," Lady Anne said to her daughter sincerely with a happy smile.  
  
"Oh thank you mother. What kind of cake is cook making?"  
  
"Is that very important?"  
  
"Quite! I'm starving!!! You wouldn't want your one and only daughter to starve on her birthday, now would you?"  
  
"No, not at all. But listen here, your father and I have a big surprise for you!"  
  
Hermione viewed her parents skeptically. She did not trust them when they wore those idiotic smiles and used that tone of voice. Oh no, she didn't trust them at all. Something bad was going to happen. She could feel it in her veins.  
  
"You're engaged!"  
  
***  
  
End of flashback  
  
***  
  
And that was the sad story. Short, yes, but simple? Not at all! A girl just doesn't find out on her birthday that she's engaged to some guy of whom she has never even heard of! It just isn't done! At least, not in Hermione's world. She felt it was quite unfair to her.  
  
"I wonder what made Mum get that idea. And she didn't even explain to me just why she's doing this! It's so-oh, I don't know. It just seems so unreasonable! After all, I'm only fifteen! She could at least wait a few more years! Just like her to do such an idiotic thing. Just like her to tell me _yesterday_ that my fiancé is coming to visit _today_. Isn't that just lovely? I wonder if this happens to everyone!"  
  
Actually, she was quite certain it didn't. Sighing, she wondered what she would do. Having never associated much with men, she had hardly any idea of what she would say to this Mr. Potter, Earl of Gaveston. The title made it all the worse, of course. Her father already had such extreme airs and arrogance, and he's only a viscount! Only to think of what humongous egos an earl can achieve!  
  
"Speaking of egos, I wonder if cook has some hard-boiled eggs in the kitchen. All this thinking is making me rather hungry. I'm sure mum won't mind a little mid-day snack."  
  
*  
  
Harry Potter was not at all pleased with having to spend an entire weekend at some country estate. In a weekend, he can accomplish so much in London that it would indeed be stupid of him not to feel displeased. Or at least, that's his way of thinking at it.  
  
"I do not want to court some little miss three years younger than me. I do not want to spend the rest of my life in the country. I do not want to marry a viscount's daughter. Hell, I don't want to marry anyone! For god's sake, I have a life in London! Why must my silly cousin try to control everything? It's so-well, it's silly!"  
  
It had certainly come as a surprise when one evening, he was called to his cousin's study and told that he was engaged to Hermione Granger, daughter of his grace, the Viscount of GorgeShire.  
  
***  
  
Flashback  
  
***  
  
"All right, tell me the meaning of this. Why am I engaged, yet I have no memory of proposing to any of my lady friends, or lady enemies, or lady relatives-well, that's just sick, but I suppose one can propose to one's cousin-oh wait, that's not right. No, I shan't ever propose to you, cousin. That wasn't what I meant. Oh yes, I said lady cousin, and you-well, you do somewhat resemble a lady, but that's not the point. Anyhow, why is it that I'm engaged, yet I had no idea I was, and you seem very confident that I am?  
  
His cousin merely lifted an elegant brow at him.  
  
"Why, I've no idea. Do you suppose it's because I have special powers?"  
  
"Powers sent from the devil, most probably," Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Do you think so? How interesting. I wish I did sometimes. Then maybe I can control the rate at which you drink," the duke said with a sigh.  
  
Harry looked guiltily at his shoe. He didn't want to look this way, but his cousin had the power to make him feel weird.  
  
"Is that why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why you had me engaged to the girl?"  
  
"Part of it."  
  
"And the other part?"  
  
"So you can settle down."  
  
"DO I LOOK FIFTY YEARS OLD OR SOMETHING? Why would I want to settle down? I'm only eighteen. Besides, you're twenty three, for goodness's sake. Look at yourself. All widowed and-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I won't! Now I wonder why your wife died.wonder if you're so cold and-"  
  
"That's enough," the duke said softly.  
  
Harry shut up.  
  
"Fine. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Marry her. I thought I made that quite clear."  
  
"But.but!!!"  
  
"No excuses. You're going this weekend."  
  
***  
  
End of flashback  
  
***  
  
"Now I really do wonder why Pansy died. Man, living with a guy like Draco- even I can't take it for long."  
  
Finally spotting a mansion through the trees, Harry gave a boyish grin. A day of riding hadn't done him much good, and now he was dying for some good food.  
  
"Whatever the case, I hope they have good cooks."  
  
*  
  
"Whatever the case, I hope they have good cooks."  
  
Lady Anne gave her daughter a worried gaze. Yes, Hermione was pretty enough with her shiny brown locks and mysterious blue eyes, but this food obsession is really becoming a problem!  
  
"You won't mention anything like this in front of the Earl."  
  
"I know, Mum. Say, is that a horse I hear?"  
  
Indeed it was. Harry had finally managed to reach the Granger estates and was presently knocking non-too-softly on the door.  
  
"Yes, may I have your name, sir?" the butler asked.  
  
"For goodness's sake, it's Potter. Let me in!"  
  
Hardly had the butler unlocked the door when Harry pushed his way into the house. His black hair was tousled and messy, and under his eyes were heavy black bags. Watching behind the staircase, Hermione thought him quite rude and ugly.  
  
"All right, where's the food?"  
  
At this moment, Lady Anne strolled into the room gracefully and smiled on the young earl.  
  
"Dinner is all set on the table. It might be a little cold, but-"  
  
Harry cut her off with a curt nod and motioned for her to lead to the table. Hermione ducked behind the staircase and slipped into a little hidden room.  
  
"Really, how discourteous he is. I know I shouldn't, but treating mother thus! I'll show him!"  
  
And in saying so she opened a trunk with a wide grin.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
Author's end notes: Anyone want to dance ballet right now and eat French fries? I DO! Hehe. So, you did it last time, do it again this time. CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON! ^_- It was good, ne?  
  
Also, I need a bit of help for chapter three. See, Hermione's supposed to do something to scary poor Harry away, right? And I have certain ideas on how to do that, but I want to make it as funny and crazy as possible, so if anyone has suggestions, I'd really appreciate it! If you want to e-mail it to me, please do so at Yukina_kitsune0926@hotmail.com, or you can put it in your review.  
  
Now, many thanks to these following reviewers:  
  
Envision: *getting all teary-eyed* You really think it's good? OH THANK YOU!!!  
  
Buffy Potter: lol, you're hilarious!  
  
Hasapi: *giggles* Harlequin-romance reader?! I could be.^_- Was the book you read about a lady named Jane Verey? I wanted the story to be like that, but now it's going to be so totally different. *sigh* I love Harry too much.  
  
DazedPanda: I love your name! It's the panda. I love pandas. Yeah, I agree. You don't know what Ginny is capable of! You'll see in later chapters though. ^^  
  
Angel: da Newsies fan: *phew* Tell me if I spelt anything wrong! Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks!!! I think it's a good start too!!! Hehehe, just kidding, but thanks for reviewing la.  
  
Sqt pepper: Is it really coming about well? I'm afraid I don't sound English enough. I'm Chinese originally, then I live in American and I'm trying to fake English/English. What a balance! But thanks for believing in me!!! ^_^  
  
Back to the Author: Thanks again to those who reviewed and to those who are going to review, and I know everyone's going to do it, right?! *glares at those who don't* ^_^, and please e-mail to yukina_kitsune0926@hotmail.com your suggestions, or you can just stick it in your review. I'll be grateful for anything and everything! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMG!!! The saddest thing happened! Like totally! (No, it wasn't that my imaginary dog got run over by a cat-I mean, car) NO ONE gave suggestions! I had to write this chapter all by myself!!!! You should all be ashamed!!! :@ (That's a mad face, by the way. It says so on IM. : )) Oh well, since there weren't any suggestions, I just wrote as I saw fit.  
  
Oh, and here's a little tip for reading this! The whole thing basically is the letter, until the letter is finished. However, the things in parenthesis are about Malfoy while he's reading the letter, so don't get anything confused!  
  
Disclaimers: Uh.what now? I still have to write this stuff? *sniffs* You horrid people, you just want to sue me because I'm such a cool butterfly! Fine, I won't let you! I don't own anyone! (Butterfly? Where'd that come from?)  
  
***  
  
Glimpse of Your Future Husband  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3: The Letter  
  
Dear Cousin,  
  
I am writing to inform you that I'm on my way back to London. Yes, I know I as supposed to stay until Monday, but I refuse to. I cannot, I repeat, CANNOT stand it there anymore. It was revolting, truly! Yes, you may think I'm just being unpleasant and spoilt, but really, I can account for my actions! By the bye, I'm NOT marrying that abominable girl. No, coz, you may not pitch this letter into the fire. This is of the utmost importance, and you must read to the end before you conjure up whatever horrible punishments you can think of for me. Here is the whole story.  
  
("And why in the world shouldn't I throw this in the fire?" wondered Malfoy. "Well, maybe I'm just a tinsy bit interested. Only a bit, though.)  
  
I arrived at their estate later than I had planned to. No, I was not sulking along the way; my horse was having problems.  
  
("Oh really?" thought Malfoy. "You're certain it wasn't yourself having the problems?")  
  
So, when I did eventually reach there, their butler had the dashed impudence to ask me for my name!  
  
("Impudence, eh? And if he didn't ask, what should he have announced you as? My lady, the no-name-stranger has arrived! Really, Harry, you're so childish sometimes.")  
  
As was expected, I was damned tired and starving. I must say this Lady Anne was most gracious and courteous, and their cook was quite amazing. She made some excellent country dish for which I cannot for the life of me remember the name of. But I can't remember ever eating it in town? Oh no! London is being beat by a country cook! Really, coz, you must get your cook to obtain the recipe. The dish was purple and fried with eggs.  
  
("Why, how helpful. Was it prunes perhaps? Are country folk now interested in eating prunes fried with eggs? How interesting!")  
  
Well, after which, I packed off to bed and left my stuff to-whom I thought to be-a maid I met in the hallway.  
  
And who should barge into my room the next morning but the very same 'maid'?! It was-well, really, no word can describe it. Irksome, to say the least. The funny thing was, she was holding this big tray laden with breakfast, and she was wearing an awful, dirty maid's dress, and she tells me she isn't a maid. In fact, she says that she is Miss Granger! Yes, the very lady herself! Lady? What am I talking about? She's no more a lady than you are! Well, rather, you're perhaps even more so, begging your pardon.  
  
(Malfoy lifted an elegant brow at this. "I wonder if I always give people the impression that I'm girlish?")  
  
Well, back to Miss Granger. She was perfectly deplorable, I tell you! Disgusting, even! Her hair was all frizzy and gross, and she sloshed all this rouge on her face making her look like some clown! Imagine, a lady of quality looking like a clown! Besides which, she has the worst teeth I've seen in my whole life! They were dashed well near to black! I am using exclamations, I know, but really, it was horrid. To top it all, she was FAT! Fat, I tell you! In fact, I don't think I shall describe her anymore. It's making me quite sick just recalling all this. You must feel thankful that you weren't there.  
  
("What in the world? But I have seen Miss Granger before. Sure, it was three years ago, but she was quite lovely. One doesn't change that fast, does one? Oh, but her mother did mention her big appetite. I wonder if that's it? Baby fat?)  
  
Naturally, at that moment, I already decided that she is most certainly not the one for me, and you can't persuade me otherwise! But that's not all. I told her I was to be on my way out right that moment, but she begs me to stay for breakfast. Well, as I saw that she had already carried the tray over and that I was actually quite hungry, I did not decline.  
  
("Miss Granger has a big appetite? What am I thinking about? Harry's the one with the big appetite! I swear he could eat a cow!")  
  
However, as she pours the coffee out, she lifts her head and gives me this big toothy grin. Out of any other girl, I would have called it flirtation, but from her, I'd say it was just sick. In fact, I was so disgusted by the smile that I let out a little scream.  
  
("Disgust can make one scream? I never knew that! Well, I now know another way to keep Harry under control.")  
  
Anyhow, I guess the scream startled her as well, and what does she do but knock the cup of coffee over? Naturally, none of the coffee spilled on herself, but all of it spilled on me. ME, cousin! To think! Never have I been so humiliated in my life! In fact, that wasn't even the worst. The worst was still to come.  
  
("I can still remember the time you wet your pants in public," thought Draco with a smile.)  
  
A cockroach crawled out of the cup. Has this place NO sanitation? Oh it was- nevermind, I shan't say the word disgust again. Oh, and not only did it crawl out of the cup, it also crawled into my coat! Gave me a heck of a time trying to get it out. And all the while, she's just sitting there gazing at me. Not in the least helpful, I say! Birdwitted, as well as ugly!  
  
Well, after the cockroach was successfully smashed, I told her to hand me my cravat, and that I was to be on my way. But just as she was about to hand it to me, she suddenly gets this look of great fascination on her face and asks in a child's voice if she could study it. Naturally, that surprised me, but who was I to deny her pleasure?  
  
("Really now? Are you sure it wasn't because you wanted her to say it was the most beautiful cravat she's ever seen? And you say I'm girlish!")  
  
However, she doesn't just study it, she tied it in a knot! A double knot, for that matter. One would never have thought her dainty little fingers capable of it!  
  
And that was when I decided to run off. Thankfully, she hadn't yet unpacked my clothes and I was able to run off before anyone could detain me.  
  
I hope you understand all the troubles I had to undergo, and I hope you understand that I'm not going back!  
  
With love,  
  
H.P.  
  
At this point, Draco let out a smirk.  
  
"Cousin, you are so silly. But Miss Granger, you cut quite an interesting figure. He says you are a fat child, yet you have dainty fingers? How is that to be? Well, either way, hats off to you, milady. You have successfully gotten rid of my cousin-for the time being. But I assure you this isn't over yet. Not with me around."  
  
***  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
***  
  
A/N: And I finished that abominable chapter. Now Hermione and Draco cross swords!!! How interesting it will get! (I sound like a commercial, don't I?) *yawn* I'm way too tired to elongate this speech, so onto my gratitude to you following reviewers:  
  
Jamie: Thanks awfully for pointing out that folly. I was originally going to make them brothers, you know, but then I was like, Harry Potter is Draco Malfoy's brother? Yeah right! So anyway, I really appreciate you helping me out there, or else everyone's going to be confused!  
  
Dragon Guardian of the Sea (a.k.a Meredith): Sorry if I don't quite understand what you mean about the bloody chapter, but hey, glad you liked it. ^_^ I'll e-mail you for further updates, no problems about that!  
  
Twisted Angel: Funny, funny. You're the second person to actually say that, and I'm glad. I really can't help but laugh every time someone does it, because I didn't think anyone would actually listen to me, you know. Anyway, I hope you mean it!  
  
C.Kitsune: I AM SO TOTALLY MAD AT YOU!!! *sigh* Oh well. It's not like you're actually going to read this-wait, you might. AHH! I don't even remember what you wrote. Oh, how troublesome you are. I'M TELLING MR. A THAT YOU CRITICIZIED MY STORY!!! ^_^ I'm going to criticize yours now. HAHAHAHA.  
  
JoeBob1379(a.k.a Allison, or Mrs. Allison Snape): Wow, you read my story! Go Allison!!! Besides, I was supposing that my audience wasn't signed in. Hmph. :@ Hahaha, of course it isn't going to be Harry/Hermione! I'm not _that_ evil! Allison/Snape pairing? Oh, my! Uh-I'll try. But no one else request this!!! I'm not going to stick all my reviewers into this story. Well, actually, that might be fun. And yeah, the review's up to my standards, I guess.  
  
DazedPanda: Hey, I kept an audience! Hooray for me!!! Glad you like my writing, and hope you read more! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay! More reviewers! More reviewers = more reviews =happy writer = quicker updates = more reviewers = more reviews = happy writer = quicker updates = See? It all works out! Like the food chain, kinda. Where'd that come from? I have no idea. Oh, and I'm so happy, because I got some of my old audiences back!!! Does the e-mailing help?  
  
Disclaimers: Okay, let's try something new this time. What kind of writer am I? A romance writer! What kind of stories do I like writing? Romance stories! Now recall Harry Potter. Besides the little bit of Cho Chang, do you remember any romance parts? Yes, there was the James and Lily thing, but they aren't the main characters, now are they? What does that tell you? Harry Potter is not a story filled with romance and love. What does that also tell you? Me, the romance writer, could not possibly have written Harry Potter, because I would not write something so unfilled with romance. What else does that tell you? If I did not write Harry Potter, then it is obviously not I who owns the characters. Does that make sense? I hope so!  
  
***  
  
Glimpse of Your Future Husband  
  
***  
  
Chapter Four: Off They go to London  
  
"Hermione? What in the world are you sitting here for?"  
  
Hermione turned her head away from the window and immediately spotted the culprit who interrupted her long train of thoughts, who in this case happened to be Mrs. Granger.  
  
"I was thinking," she replied crossly.  
  
Lady Anne frowned slightly at this.  
  
"You think all too much, my dear girl! I am certain you shall get wrinkles, and that is really quite against the fashion!"  
  
Hermione thought it strange that anyone would want to follow the current fashion. It was so silly, telling females to be witless, helpless, and utterly blushy!  
  
"But then again, she rather is," Hermione muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"Who is rather what?"  
  
"Nothing. Don't mind me. I'm thinking again."  
  
Mrs. Granger wrinkled her brows with disapproval and looked almost as if she were about to snort.  
  
"You're getting wrinkles faster than I am, Mum," Hermione pointed out matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, you are impossible! Nevermind that then. Have you heard the news?"  
  
"What news?" asked the clueless girl. "Oh, do tell me it's not that Sevi has jumped into the river and got himself all sick again?"  
  
Her mother glared at her.  
  
"No, nothing so silly!"  
  
"Oh, it wasn't silly at all. Last time he did that, I had to look after him! I was quite positive he would sneeze on me, and so I lost a whole night of sleep."  
  
"Well, you did volunteer to do the looking after."  
  
"True, true. But he's mine, you know, and it would be terribly irresponsible of me to dump him on someone else. I'd feel awful if he sneezed on you, you know."  
  
Actually, thinking harder on that, Hermione found that she wouldn't have felt awful at all. She'd feel much more like laughing. Just imagining it was making her feel giggly. However, it wouldn't do to giggle now, so as she tried to smother it, it turned out rather like a chortle.  
  
"'Mione, be serious for once, won't you? As much as I love Severus, and as much as I love you, this is just a lot more important," said the lady, quite exasperated at this point.  
  
"Oh, I can quite assure you that nothing is as important as a sick Sevi. And how could you say anything is more important than me? I am your daughter!"  
  
"But that's just the thing. This is all for your own good, you know. I have decided that we shall leave tomorrow and be on our way to London.  
  
Hermione felt herself freeze.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Oh, you heard me. I know you have sharp hearing. We are going to London."  
  
"No...but...but...why?"  
  
"Well, it was all rather a suggestion from His Grace, the Duke. He proposed that you should go to London to have your come-out season before you get married, for it would be terribly improper of you to have it the other way round. I rather agree with him! You are, after all, only fifteen, dearie, and Mr. Potter hardly nineteen, so I daresay you two have some growing-up to do before the wedding, which we have set as two years later. What say you, daughter?"  
  
"Which WE set as two years later? My dear lady, have I any say in my wedding at all? This is horrid! I have no wish to go to London at this time. I was going to find Sevi a wife, for one, and second, I don't wish to meet that very rude Mr. Potter again. And that is final!"  
  
For the first time in a long while, Mrs. Granger found herself truly displeased. It didn't even upset her as much when Mr. Potter had departed without a by-your-leave that Saturday morning last week.  
  
"Hermione, this is too much! I am your mother, and it is your duty as my daughter to obey me. I say that we are departing for London, and so we are. You have absolutely no say in this. As for you wedding, yes, I will allow your opinion. You could choose your own wedding gown."  
  
Hermione stared at her mother. She could feel the anger bubbling in her. First, she is engaged off to some man she has never met. Then, she finds that man is really a rude idiot. Next, her wedding is already all planned out, much to her distaste. Finally, she's now being shipped off to London.  
  
"Mother, have I no independence? Have I no opinions? Am I just a doll made to be played around with?!"  
  
Lady Anne sighed.  
  
"Yes, you are right. I am being unfair. I give you these choices. You could either to go to London with me, or you could to stay at home and eat one meal a day, be locked in your room, and have Severus far, far away from you."  
  
Hermione considered this. Unwillingly, she acknowledged her defeat. Her mother is not to be swayed.  
  
"Very well, Mum. We're off to London. But Sevi and Ginny coming with us."  
  
"Ginny? But will her mother approve?"  
  
"No idea, but you must persuade her mother, or no deal."  
  
"Very well, agreed."  
  
***  
  
"SAY WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Harry shook his head disbelievingly  
  
"How could you? I barely escaped from that ghastly place, and now you tell me they're coming here? Oh, this is...this is...I think I shall faint."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you should."  
  
Harry glared at an amused Draco.  
  
"What? I'm actually quite strong!"  
  
"Yes, I know you are. And I'd be much obliged if you could keep very strong arms busy with your fencing and away from me."  
  
Draco chuckled at this.  
  
"I was offering out of a good heart. You said you were going to faint."  
  
"It was a figure of speech. I feel perfectly fine now."  
  
"So you don't mind that I invited them to town?"  
  
"Oh, that's right. I had quite forgotten! HOW COULD YOU?!"  
  
"Look here. She's your fiancé, all right? As much as you dislike her, you are going to marry her. You must as well get to know her before you do so."  
  
"That's it! I'm off!"  
  
"To where?"  
  
Harry didn't reply and looked at his feet. Draco sighed despairingly. He had thought their relationship was getting just a bit better.  
  
"Don't drink too much."  
  
Harry shrugged and walked out of the study.  
  
"I wonder if it would have helped had I said it was I who wanted to meet this Miss Granger."  
  
Draco pondered on this.  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Sighing, he rang the little bell, and the maid scurried in with a train laden with dishes.  
  
"Uh, Master, would you mind terribly if I asked why you are trying these dishes, and not Mr. Potter? I thought you said he wanted to eat them."  
  
"He left. But these all look delicious. You are quite sure they're prunes with eggs?"  
  
"That is what Cook said."  
  
"Good, good."  
  
Draco took a bite and smiled his delight.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
***  
  
Bloopers:  
  
Draco took a bite and smiled his delight.  
  
***1/2 hour later***  
  
"Oh dear god. I think I am drastically allergic to prunes and eggs cooked this way! AHHH! I HAVE PURPLE DOTS ON MY FACE!!!!!!!"  
  
***  
  
End of Bloopers  
  
***  
  
A/N: *Ahem* I had to write that blooper. Thanks, Mrs. Snape, for the idea. I've been writing all too much, by the way. Once I spring break passes, I think I'll only be able to update once a week. No time. AHH! Sowwy, guys. =( Well, anyhow, while I have the time, I hope you enjoy the work. This chapter is more like an in-between chapter. The last three, were beginning chapter. The next one gets to the beginning of the real plot! Yay!!!! I'll have so much more fun writing from now on. I hate writing beginning and in- between chapters. Oh, but I like writing resolutions. Anyone want to read the resolution first? HAHAHA. If I wrote you an epilogue, I don't think you would understand it anyway. I have the perfect idea!!!  
  
More A/N: I'm just a little curious, by the way. Who likes eating raw eggs here? Anyone? Tell me in your review! Then, I can tell everyone the results in the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Okay, on to thank you's:  
  
Hasapi: Thanks for your help! I changed the summary, if you didn't notice. ^_- Now everyone can read the whole thing. *phew* And I took your advice about the three dots. I hope it works this time!  
  
Angel: da Newsies fan: Thanks for your support!!! Someone likes my story! Yay!!!!  
  
The Dragon Guardian of the Sea (a.k.a. Meredith): Congratulations! I wonder if anyone else figured it out in the middle of the story. Oh dear, I don't remember what I wrote!!! *ahem* It's okay. I love reading crazy ramblings, actually, because I ramble a lot myself. Hope you read more!  
  
JoeBob1379: Yeah, I put you in with your precious Severus, but we won't get into that until she actually arrives in London and meets His Grace, the Duke. If this weren't Hermione/Draco, it'd be Harry/Draco. Oh, the funniest thing. I once told Rachel I prefer Harry/Draco, and I said it out loud without saying the slash in between. It sounded rather like a Hairy Draco. And Danny and Mikey were laughing their heads off at me. It really wasn't my fault though!!! Oh, think I can get them to read this?  
  
Naurhen: Sense and Sensibility? Like the Jane Austen book? Yeah, someone else told me it was like Jane Austen too, but I actually haven't read that one. I did read Pride and Prejudice, Persuasion, and Mansfield Park, though, so I know Jane Austen's writing style, at least. ^_^ Hope you read later chapters!  
  
Hedwig7up: More new reviewers! Yay! Glad you like it. I'll try to be as quick as I can, but once break ends, it's going to be slower. Maybe I'll write a bunch in break, and slowly post them. You know, get everyone all suspenseful. Lol =P!  
  
Sportsfan: Cool! I don't know what made me write the third chapter actually. I was quite reluctant to do so at first, because I had such a head ache, but hey, at least someone likes it!  
  
Mysticpixie: Yay! Does that mean you're coming back?! I'm sooooooooooooo happy! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm writing this before the chapter? How weird! I usually add these notes in after the whole thing is said and done...but I feel like writing this now...Okay, well, I think it is my responsibility to inform everyone that...*drum roll*...*awed silence*...I like red bean popsicles. *Audience glares* HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *C.Kitsune hits me on the head* Owchies...she does it too! What was I really going to say now? Oh yeah! I've been reading this manga called Flame of Recca, and I was wondering if anyone else reads it...wait, wrong place to say that. Uh...uh...*breaks down*...Oh, I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you guys!!! (More like, never, but still...) Won't you...*sniff*...ever...*sniff*...forgive me? I was...uh...busy! HA! School's started again. Darn...Oh well, I've decided I'll post every Sunday so no one gets mad at me and I get a whole week to write a chapter. Aren't I a genius? Tired of me rambling? Okay, read on to the disclaimers.  
  
Disclaimers: This is seriously getting boring. What kind of name is Tom Felton? Oh, I can't think of anything creative right now, so let's just leave it with 'I don't own any of these people', okay?  
  
***  
  
Glimpse of Your Future Husband  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5: She Shows Her Face in London  
  
Draco frowned slightly as he heard the doorbell ring. He really didn't want to go through with this, but what say has he? One is, after all, expected to obey their elders.  
  
He could hear the soft, muffled foot steps come closer...closer...closer...almost here...and...  
  
"DRAKKY! How have you been, my darling little boy? Awn, let Auntie give you a kiss!"  
  
The Duke grimaced as he felt cold, fish-like lips touch his cheek. He hated it.  
  
"Well, hello Aunt," he said, unconsciously wiping at his face.  
  
The Lady Isabella, Dowager Duchess of Heodawing, smiled radiantly at her nephew, not at all noticing his discomfort. Quite unceremoniously, she plopped her stout little self upon the expensive leather chair and took a long, loud sip of tea.  
  
"Oh God, what will this room come to, I wonder?" Draco thought to himself.  
  
"My dear boy, what have you been doing of late?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just taking care of the country estate and all those uninteresting things."  
  
Lady Isabella nodded wisely, though she could really care less. She was not here to discuss the developments of country estates.  
  
"So in other words, you have been quite idle?"  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"Your brother certainly hasn't! Why, if he hasn't gotten himself worked up in another disgrace completely! And this time, he's dragged poor Miss Hermione along with him!"  
  
Draco tensed slightly, but he kept his easy (and extremely fake) smile as he pushed another cake towards his aunt. However, this duchess ignored it and continued speaking her mind.  
  
"You know, you really should teach him not to be so irrational. Have you no idea what he's been telling everyone all over town?"  
  
"Why none at all," Draco replied with his smile looking more false by the moment. "But really, it's not important, is it? How's Allison?"  
  
"Wonderful, but that's not what I'm here to say. I mean to inform you just what he's been doing! Why, he's been telling everyone that Miss Hermione is a fat, ugly, and extremely ill-mannered male-looking female! Do you have any idea how that could ruin a young girls reputation? You see, when I was her age..."  
  
"Aunt, I'd love to hear your story, but my estate manger will be coming shortly and..."  
  
"Oh, I understand perfectly," the old lady said with annoyance. "You don't want me here at all. Why, Allison is much better than you! I-I...oh, what have I done to make you hate me so?"  
  
Draco suppressed the urge to punch her in the face, and said softly, with care, "Oh Aunt, you've mistaken me completely. What I mean to say is that I'd love to hear what you want to say and so I would rather hear all of it than have my estate manager cut you off in the middle. If you would please continue?"  
  
"Well," the lady said with a sniff, "If you insist. So you see, I've just been off to visit Miss Hermione and her mother, because I felt so sorry for her, you know."  
  
"Oh really," wondered Draco to himself, "I truly thought it was because of a certain vanity to prove that Miss Hermione isn't as pretty as yourself." "And well, I was waiting for tea, and the daintiest little girl came in. Her hair was very odd colored, of course. Red, I believe. I haven't seen many with red hair around! Have you?"  
  
Draco raised his eyes in interest.  
  
"Miss Granger has red hair?"  
  
"Oh, no. I didn't mean her! I mean her friend, Ginny Weasely. She was very pretty, you know, if you're considering a match for yourself..." the old lady stated suggestively.  
  
"Not really, but pray continue. What was Miss Granger like then? Blue hair?"  
  
"Why not at all! Why would you suppose such a thing? Oh, she was beautiful! I don't see how her brown hair that could have been considered ordinary could be so curled and springy, and so full of life, and so stunning! In my age..."  
  
The Duke coughed politely.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Getting a bit side-tracked, as you can see. Well, truly though, she was beautiful. And her eyes! Oh, what a pretty shade of blue! I loved it! However, I thought I detected a glint of...oh, never mind that. Anyhow, I don't see what right Harry has to go saying such things about the poor girl!"  
  
"Of course, he has none. I will apologize to her myself, if need be."  
  
Seeing that the old lady had nothing more to tell, Draco smiled disarmingly and said, "Oh, I do believe that was my estate manager at the door. Shall we talk more some other time?"  
  
The Duchess glared at him, but consented nonetheless to leave at that moment. (Not without some struggle, but still...at least she left!)  
  
Draco breathed much easier after he saw her safely out the door. (He proclaimed heavily that his estate manager had already entered and was waiting for him in the study. She is a very suspiciously lady.)  
  
"A glint of? What could my aunt have detected? How interesting...I wonder that she's fooled my aunt...but mayhaps it's just me being too unjust. She could, after all, just be a normal lady...a lady who likes frippery, a lady who is beautiful and graceful and elegant whom everyone likes, a lady mistaken as a maid..."  
  
***  
  
"I am not shopping anymore. You know I don't like frippery, and I'm not the kind of lady who is beautiful and graceful and elegant and I don't think I want everyone to like me," Hermione said tightly through gritted teeth.  
  
"But isn't this bonnet just exquisite?" Ginny asked breathlessly, completely ignoring Hermione's last sentence.  
  
Hermione looked incredulously at the silky bonnet Ginny held in her hands. No, truth to be told, she did not think it was exquisite. She thought it would look horrible on Ginny's mop of shiny red hair and that she really shouldn't waste all her pocket money on such frivolous things.  
  
"Oh, it's quite beautiful, Ginny. I'm glad you've found something you like!" Lady Anne chirped happily.  
  
She would have much preferred it if Hermione were caught up in this as well, but she knew her daughter wouldn't be forced into liking something such as shopping.  
  
"You know, Hermione, dear, if you really can't stand this, you can wait outside the shop and look around. We'll be out shortly."  
  
Hermione resisted the urge to snort at this. Out shortly? They've said that three hours ago! However, going outside seemed like a very good plan, and so, without further thought, she pushed out of the fashion shop.  
  
"Not that outside is much better," she thought.  
  
Unlike her quiet home in the country, London bustled busily with people of all trades, from the rich dukes to the lowly prostitutes. There wasn't a time in the twenty four hours considered a day when it was quiet, and Bond Street was certainly no different.  
  
Presently, Hermione watched silently at all the mamas and servants that led young ladies of fortune around the street, searching for this dress and that. How she wanted to leave this hectic place and just go home...but that isn't possible.  
  
"I won't cry now," she thought to herself.  
  
With a slight sigh, she forced herself to find something to focus on, and her eyes came to a rest on...a stranger?  
  
The stranger was certainly strange. His hair color, a silvery gold, was quite unlike any of which Hermione has encountered before, and he seemed to be gazing so intently at something...herself?  
  
Hermione giggled a little.  
  
"Now why would I think that? A stranger has no reason to be looking at me!"  
  
Thinking herself to be silly, she turned the other way and began walking down the street. Yet somehow, she could still feel herself being watched.  
  
"It's okay, 'Mione, he-he isn't looking at you...he can't be...he isn't a murderer waiting to get your head...he might want to buy you ice cream, and that's a good thing! Aren't you feeling a bit hungry? No, don't look back, that's just scary!" she told herself.  
  
So enraptured was she in these thoughts, that she hardly heard the sound of wheels scraping hard against the cobble-stoned ground right before her. Only when she looked up did she finally see a huge horse-powered wagon stacked full of cargo coming straight at her...  
  
She couldn't run; she felt so frozen.  
  
"Am I going to die?" she wondered.  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
***  
  
A/N: What was that? Writing on Saturday nights is not good for me! I want more manga!!!! Yeah, she is soooo going to die for stealing my cutie little draco away from me! WAH!!!!  
  
Uh...am I supposed to thank my reviewers? Where did I leave off? I CAN'T REMEMBER! NO!!!!  
  
Okay, here:  
  
DarkQueenofShair: lol. I have no clue! *feigns complete innocence* Of course not! How could you suggest such a thing?! Yeah, I probably did.  
  
Affisia: What can I say...hmm...okay, in order not to say anything offending by accident, I was just leave it with a thank you.  
  
Angel: da Newsies fan: So every Sunday is okay? Hehehehe! I have a supporter! (I was going to say, I have a dream, but I would run out of words.)  
  
Joebob1379: How could you mix up Harry with my cute little Draco? Hmm...I don't think he'll fall head-over-heels in love with her, no, that won't do at all. I don't know how fast Sevi will fall in love with you...might take a while...depends on your behavior ^_-! So back to that Tommy thing...Devin calls Mr. Ellis Tommy. Isn't that funny?  
  
Snakeyes: FOUR REVIEWS! WOW! ^_^ Quite impressive, young lady, and I'm grateful. Yeah, this story is alternate universe, so it's quite different from the original. No wizards or witches and all that. Sowwy. Glad you liked it though!  
  
The Dragon Guardian of the Sea: I'm suppose you've never eaten raw eggs? Lol! Purple-speckled ferret...how funny...  
  
Archimedes: Dear Amy, that was a very interesting review, four/five in fact! HAHAHA! Okay, well, I'm going to force you to read later chapters whether you want to or not, so ha! (More hahahahahaha's! ^_^) 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am quite certain no one knows my pain of writing this chapter. I HATED IT!!! No, not what I wrote, but that I had to write it. I don't like writing about this accident! It's soooo boring! I need to write something else. Seriously! I've been trying to avoid writing this for weeks, but unfortunately, I figured if I didn't write, Allison and Amy would be at my head again and threaten to tar and feather me. Isn't that mean? THEY ACTUALLY WANT TO TAR AND FEATHER ME!!!!!! And they call themselves my friends. *sniffles* Fine, no one cares anyway. *more sniffles* *goes off sobbing*  
  
Disclaimers: What the heck? What's the point of writing these weirdo disclaimers that no one reads every single chapter?! I swear no one ever pays attention to them. I don't think people will sue anyway, and if they do, they've got some serious problems. Everyone knows I don't own Harry Potter, he and the rest of his cast belong to J.K. Rowling (Did I spell that right?) So why does everyone write these? Oh never mind, just read on.  
  
***  
  
Glimpse of Your Future Husband  
  
***  
  
Chapter 6: The Not so Daring Rescue  
  
Draco Malfoy, Duke of Servantino, was by no means a man who liked rescuing damsels in distress. In fact, had he a choice, he would stay as far away from the opposite sex as possible, for they truly irritated him. However, as it stood today, he had no choice, and if he didn't move his feet this second, he may end up with a widowed brother who hasn't yet married.  
  
"Curse the silly girl. Has it become the newest fashion to get yourself run over by a wagon?" he wondered.  
  
And with his greatest speed, he ran to the rescue of Lady Hermione Granger, who, at the moment, was truly in need of rescuing.  
  
***  
  
"Am I going to die? No, wait, that's not the right frame of mind. All right. So this wagon is coming straight at me and in two seconds, he will run me over, and I might die. What should I be doing? Running. Did you hear that, my sweetest little feet? RUN! Oh dear, oh dear, they're not moving, what can I do???"  
  
These were the thoughts wriggling through Miss Hermione's mind as the wagon rolled closer and closer. All very nice thoughts, though perhaps not the ones a person getting run over by a wagon should have. But anyhow, no matter what thoughts she had, her feet still would not move, but the wheels of the wagon did. It was the split second before the two objects (or beings, maybe?) collided that-  
  
"Oof!" said Hermione as she was pushed to the ground.  
  
Once there, she wondered briefly if the wagon had pushed her down and she was quite wounded, but then the memory of two warm hands that appeared out of the blue assured her that it was not. Quite painfully, she forced herself into a sitting position to see just what had happened.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you all right there?" a foreign voice asked.  
  
Hermione gasped as she realized it was the stranger who was watching her from before. Looking straight at his handsome face, she found that she was getting quite tongue-tied.  
  
"I-I'm quite all right, thank you," she said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"That's good," the stranger replied with a faint smile.  
  
Hermione was surprised at how his slightly forbidding face could be so transformed with just a thin smile.  
  
"So cute," she murmured softly.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Ah! Nothing! Wa-was it you who just rescued me?"  
  
"No, madam, I'm afraid I didn't rescue you, but just inflicted injuries undo upon you."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"You were the wagon driver?!"  
  
***  
  
Had Mr. Malfoy been that of a normal aristocratic gentleman, he might have fainted upon the words, 'you were the wagon driver', for men of his stature simply do not drive wagons. It is an insult to be asked such. However, as Malfoy was not the normal aristocratic gentleman, he let the question slide.  
  
"No, I was not the wagon driver. I was simply...passing by, and I saw that you were in need of help so I pushed you out of the way to prevent the wagon from running you over," said Malfoy, in an attempt to clear up the misunderstanding.  
  
"Oh. But then how did you inflict injuries? I'm afraid I don't quite understand," replied Hermione.  
  
Malfoy gave her another faint smile and bent down.  
  
"If you would give me your arm, Madam, I'll assist you up. I don't think you want to stay in this position much longer."  
  
It was only then that Hermione realized the scandalous posture she was in was being observed by quite a lot of the great mamas and little belles of the ton. Her bonnet had untied by itself and fallen to the ground somehow, and her wretched hair was hanging down in a most unfavorable way. Besides which, the cold cobblestone ground had probably left some dark spots on her light blue gown where she didn't want it to.  
  
"And this nice gentleman is also looking at me," thought Hermione with a sigh of despair. It was truly a horrible day.  
  
"HERMIONE! WHAT HAPPENED?" came the unwanted screech.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Lady Anne gasped in horror at the scene. She did not take her daughter to London just so she can put herself in the scandal column. This was truly horrid.  
  
"Oh my! What did you do to yourself?" she asked in a most strangled voice.  
  
"Oh mama," said Hermione. "I don't quite know. But I think I will take this gentleman's offer of helping me up. I don't think I Can quite manage by myself right now. If that's all right with you, Mr...?"  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy at your service!"  
  
Had Hermione bothered to look around, she would have seen envy on many of young female audience's faces, but as she did not, she continued thinking of this young stranger as, well, a stranger. Still, she was grateful for his help, and in no time at all, she was back on her feet with the stranger at her arm.  
  
"Your-your grace! I-I'd no idea that you're here!" stuttered Lady Anne, losing her usual lady-like composure.  
  
"A~a, don't trouble yourself, my dear lady. I'm simply helping where I can."  
  
"Your grace? Mama, why ever do you call Mr. Malfoy 'your grace'?"  
  
"Mister?" asked Lady Anne, her voice becoming even more strangled. "He's no mister, my child, he is a Duke!"  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"A duke?! Why, I hadn't a clue! So sorry, your grace!"  
  
Malfoy smiled wryly.  
  
"No point in apologizing. I didn't introduce myself correctly anyway."  
  
Lady Anne's face relaxed a bit.  
  
"Well, Hermione, do be nice to him. We'll be family soon."  
  
Hermione's felt her head beginning to ache. Family? What was going on?  
  
***  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'M FINISHED!!!! But I don't feel like writing author's notes...is that not amazing? Anyhow, remember to review, and I'm sorry about taking so long to write this. I simply didn't want to. I'll try to update sooner next time! Oh, and also, if you get a chance, read some of my other fanfics. (They're not for Harry Potter, but if you happen to watch Slam Dunk, or Flame of Recca, or maybe play Golden Sun, do go read them and send me a review!)  
  
Now, the thank you's:  
  
JoeBob1379: *sigh* Happy now? Servantino...hahahahaha, it's all your fault! Not giving me good suggestions!!!! =(  
  
Tracy: Yup, finally updated. Sorry about the cliffy!  
  
The Dragon Guardian of the Sea: Your reviews are soooo funny!  
  
Some1: Glad you get to read fanfiction now, and glad you like the story.  
  
Snakeeys: You're the best!  
  
Archimedes: I love writing thank-you-notes. ^____^  
  
ElizaduGrey: You sound English! How cool! It's the positively lovely. =)  
  
Hedwig7up: Don't cry, don't cry! See, I've finally updated!  
  
Catseye_dragon: Hehehe, it was a mistake. So sorry, and yeah, I did get a few reviews in that direction.  
  
Name: Interesting name. ^_^  
  
...haha: Again, another interesting name. Hmm...well, it glad to know you liked it. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is going up before it's supposed to, but you know, I just had to write it, cuz I have this big freakish obsession with balls! They're just sooooo cute, with the nice little minuets and waltzes! I don't suppose anyone reading this would play the piano?  
  
Semi-explanation: Almack's is a place (like you couldn't have guessed that), but all of you people who are regency experts, tell me if I spelt that wrong. It's that one place they go and dance...and uh...crowd around.  
  
Disclaimers: *ahem* ... I have nothing to say. NOTHING, I TELL YOU! Don't stare at me like that! Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! You're glaring!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO I DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? *ahem* Okay, fine, I admit, I uh...I'm not human? ARGH! I don't own any of these characters, okay? Except for that one duchess...forgot her name...the aunt.  
  
***  
  
Glimpse of Your Future Husband  
  
***  
  
Chapter 7: They Meet Again  
  
At the present moment, Mr. Harry Potter, Earl of Gaveston, was not what we would call a happy man. In fact, he was far from in. He was grumpy, mad, and drunk. Nothing had been going right that day, and had he the choice, he would have shot himself in the head. Well, actually, it did seem a rather tempting idea...  
  
"No," he thought to himself, "I will not let that old woman get to me. She will die ugly, I'm quite sure of that. I just wished that she hadn't barged into my club before it happened. Why must I be related to such weird people? As if my cousin wasn't enough!"  
  
What happened was very simple, and quite all his own fault. You see, after coming back to town, he had gone about spreading rumors of just how horrible a lady the un-ladylike Miss Granger was. However, on this terrible day, when he was just through with telling everyone at the club his version of the meeting, his dear old aunt came and whacked him with her purse. Had this been a regular old lady, that would have been considered -most- inappropriate, but as the person in question is the Dowager Duchess of Heodawing, no eye brows were raised.  
  
***  
  
Flashback  
  
***  
  
"You-you imbecile! She is -not-, I repeat, NOT a scullery maid. She is a beautiful young lady whose reputation is being tarnished by you. Would a gentleman do such a thing?"  
  
"Oh really, aunt, what have you in that purse? I swear I shall get a concussion from that hit!"  
  
"Well, you deserved it!"  
  
"I most certainly did not! I was simply warning these good men not to fall into the silly lady's traps, for she most certainly is a scullery maid, and are you mad? She is NOT beautiful!"  
  
"Why, I just saw her this morning, and I tell you, she is an angel."  
  
"I saw her last week, and I can tell you that she was not an angel back then. Unless there is some incredible weight-losing program that allows one to lose 300 pounds in a week, I do believe your story!"  
  
At this, the gentleman gasped. No matter what the situation, one should most definitely not tell a lady that she isn't trusted. It just isn't done. For this, Harry had the grace to blush slightly.  
  
"Very well, I take that back, my dear aunt. But I tell you this, you and I are not talking of the same girl."  
  
The old lady huffed indignantly.  
  
"Are you saying that I am wrong?"  
  
"No! I am simply stating that we are not looking at the same girl. You probably mistook someone else for her."  
  
"I saw her mother along with her, dear boy, so there cannot be any mistake!"  
  
"And you sat down and talked to them?"  
  
"Yes, I was formally calling on them! How dare you say such a thing to me, boy!"  
  
Harry paled considerably at this. Who would the majority believe, him or her?  
  
***  
  
End of Flashback  
  
*** "Gaveston, let's face it. They ain't going to believe you over her. That old spinster's got a reputation for gossiping, and if she isn't even gossiping about this, you know it's not true."  
  
"Why, aren't you comforting?"  
  
Harry sighed as he took another sip of his wine. He was over drinking again, he knew that, but it just tasted so good! Besides, it really was getting stressful, with the people all looking at him as if he were a liar.  
  
"But I'm not," he thought. "How can I prove to them that I'm not?"  
  
"Why, I've an idea!" his friend shouted.  
  
Harry raised a brow.  
  
"And that ingenious idea would be...?"  
  
"Well, I hear there's a party at Almack's tonight-"  
  
"And when is there not?"  
  
"Oh, quiet, you. Anyhow, I say we go attend this party of theirs, and when they see that Miss Granger isn't at all the angel your aunt described her to be, you'll be there to be in favor again."  
  
"I don't think that helps me any. If she really isn't beautiful, I'll be in favor whether I go or not. Besides, how do we even know she's going? You just want to dance, don't you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Very well, we shall go. We shall show Miss Granger, if she is there, that I, Earl of Gaveston, have absolutely no intention of marrying her!"  
  
And with a determined look, Harry set his wine glass down. He was not going to be drunk tonight. However, unable to deny his temptation, he picked the glass up again and took another few sips.  
  
***  
  
"But...but Mama, I almost got ran over by a wagon and you're having me go to a party?"  
  
Miss Granger was also far from happy today. It had been quite straining for her as well. For one thing, she was homesick. Besides that, she discovers she is being stalked, and afterwards she is almost run over by a wagon. Of course, the wagon driver WOULD tell her that he was driving so slow he would have made a complete stop before hitting her, and her mother WOULD tell her that the person who stalked her (and tried to save her from being run over) is really a duke AND the cousin of her fiancé. Oh, why must everything have a connection?  
  
"Really, Hermione, you said you were all right, and I have seen for myself that you are! Besides, who are we to deny Ginny the happiness of going to her first ball?"  
  
Ginny put on a most pitiful look and sniffled delicately, all the while staring imploringly at Hermione.  
  
"Oh please, 'Mione, we simply must go! Why, we need to make our come outs, and what better place to do so than at Almack's?"  
  
"Ginny, are you truly my friend? I would loathe to go tonight!"  
  
Ginny looked horrified at this.  
  
"But 'Mione, we were INVITED, and one cannot just...just not go!"  
  
"I most certainly can, and I will!"  
  
"Oh please, do think of me. We must go, dear 'Mione, we must!"  
  
Hermione sighed. Why must everyone be against her? Even her mother was looking at her pleadingly. This was so horrid.  
  
"Can I bring Sevi, mother?"  
  
"I-no."  
  
"Very well, we shall not go."  
  
"Oh fine, bring Sevi!"  
  
"Thank you, Mama!"  
  
And the trio dressed to prepare.  
  
***  
  
"Should I go? Or should I not go?"  
  
Meanwhile, a certain Duke was also giving himself a debating talk. However, as no one close to him was home, he had his with the mirror. Most unfortunately, the mirror could not talk back.  
  
"Well, you silly thing? Answer me!"  
  
Silence reigned.  
  
"Very well. I shall not go. It is simply too embarrassing to go after I've refused so many invitations before."  
  
The silence continued.  
  
"You want me to go, don't you?"  
  
There was no answer. Draco sighed.  
  
"Very well, I shall go. Besides, I'm interested in seeing her reaction. Rescuing her was quite fun!"  
  
And he also went to prepare, though perhaps not as elaborately. (No dresses, of course, but the necktie was hard to work right.)  
  
***  
  
"She's here, Gaveston!"  
  
Harry looked up from his hand of cards and gulped.  
  
"What does she look like?"  
  
His friend gave a sigh and blushed.  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"I hate you. You must be blind. Let's go meet her!"  
  
And with much anger, the Earl of Gaveston threw his cards on the table and stomped out of the card room, much prepared to meet the ugly and fat scullery maid.  
  
"It's her, there! The one in the blue gown!"  
  
He shrugged. Okay, so from a distance, she did look thinner, and perhaps much more in proportion, but that didn't mean anything. And so, softly, he made his way to the lady and grabbed her unsuspecting hand.  
  
"Harry Potter, at your service," he said in a soft voice as he kissed the hand he held.  
  
After which, he finally dared himself to look up and was quite shocked to find that he may have been charmed. ***  
  
End of Chapter Seven  
  
***  
  
A/N: Oooooo, it's finished! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I was going to have Allison advertise for me, but I decided that it would be good to post it now. *sigh* If I don't get 10 reviews, I refuse to write the next chapter. What does that tell you? REVIEW! Good little girls and boys!  
  
Thank you for all those who reviews for my previous chapters! I'm sorry that I'm just too lazy to get on the internet right now, so I'll just thank you in general. If I get time, I'll thank you personally in the next chapter. But remember, 10 reviews! 


	8. Hated Rainy Days

A/N: Heh heh.I've been reading mangas (Japanese comic books), and they have these side stories that usually have nothing to do with the main plot, and coincidentally, I've also been studying Regency England (Some jerk said I didn't use the correct terms...hehehe...I don't...does anyone here mind? I might go back to edit former chapters if anyone does, but seriously, if you know the correct terms, what's the point? You know them, I don't, it doesn't hurt you. Oh, but it'll probably help those who, like me, do not know the correct terms to please not use this story as reference. Might not do too well on a English paper ^-^!) Oh, so getting back to my point, I've decided to write my own side story! (I know you're glaring at me for not updating the main plot...but...but I have um...writer's block? *audience glares* Okay, okay, a three month writer's block is not plausible...oh well, I'll update this weekend or something. This is just to let you know I'm not dead yet. ^_^) (Actually, I've written three chapters to another HP story, if anyone of you want to go check it out. It's called Arithmetic Love. Guess who it features? No really, guess! Heh.*cough* D *cough* H *cough*) Coming out of parenthesis, let me just say this once:  
  
THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MAIN STORY PLOT! IT'S SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH MY ERR...WEIRD SENSE OF HUMOR.  
  
I better not see any complaints in reviews about how I don't update, or you won't get an update at all! *evil laughter*  
  
P.S. You all know what a dandy is.right? Okay, let's clear this up:  
  
A dandy is like a guy model who walks around parks in London and they're referred to as the 'pink of the ton' (so I read somewhere), and they're arrogant idiots. Heh...I'm so mean...I actually love them.  
  
Disclaimers: Hum...Hum...*hum some more and more and more* *handcuffed* *mumbles* Rouhgajdf lkjfds. *Dragged to prison* Don't own characters! Wah!  
  
***  
  
Hated Rainy Days  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter is what we can name as a poseur of a dandy, for you see, he -tries- to do everything just as a dandy ought, and by doing that, he has made himself a dandy wanna-be, so to speak. Although of a kind and sweet disposition when unveiled, Harry tends to act with like a narcissist, seems extremely arrogant, and shows not the least respect for anyone. He tries hard to make clever and rude comments at the right moment, he tries hard to tie his cravat in just the right way, and he tries hard to copy Brummell's (the king of all dandies) way of doing things snappily. However, all attempt at being an outstanding dandy is, unfortunately, quite overshadowed by his magnificent cousin, Draco Malfoy.  
  
Whatever it is that Harry tries to do, it can never beat Draco. For example, this young man wakes up at a reasonably late hour (one in the afternoon), and would spend the next three trying to tie his cravat. It is not uncommon that he should spend the first hour contemplating just what style he wishes to tie it in.  
  
"Would it be the Oriental tie?" he wonders to himself. "No, it doesn't match my coat. The Mathematical tie? I've never been much of a mathematician. The American tie? Oh dear, I'll die before doing anything American. They need to get rid of the horrid accent. The Napoleon tie? No, no, no, people will hate me for it. The mail coach tie? I haven't a mail coach. No point. The Ballroom tie? I shan't be entering a ballroom today. No point. The Horse Collar tie? Hmm...worth considering...no, too complicated. The Couleur Peau d'Ispahan? It is nice, but I don't think I shall be able to breathe at all in it. Aha! The Trone d'Amour. Yes, I shall find myself a perfect Amour today! I think I shall go with this one."  
  
And so, when he finally finds a style he wishes to use, he and his varlet spend the next two hours trying to tie it in precisely the way asked. Of course, it is inevitable that there should be some failures...but Harry is a dandy, and dandies must sacrifice.  
  
Then, when finally the stiff neck-cloth is securely and beautifully tied, we move to the next area of struggle; the coat. Yes, yes, you find it unreasonable that a man should spend a whole hour putting on a coat, but might I remind you again that Harry is a dandy. It is the fashion of dandies to wear a most fitting coat with a most fitting cut to show off a most fitting body (if one possesses such a thing). Luckily, Harry did have the third item on the list, but the first two are a bit iffy.  
  
Looking through his closet, he would spend the first half hour contemplating just what coat he wishes to wear. No, you shan't find yourself going through all the coats he has. (Blue? Or is it red? Or perhaps dark is the fashion? How about green? White? No, it'll get stained. Red then? But I don't red! Or perhaps dark? But it is not too well fitting. Blue again? No, no, no.)  
  
When finally he selects a coat he wishes to wear, he and his valet spend the next half hour trying to put it on. Considering you live in the twenty first century right now, and are up to date with twenty first century fashions, it is, perhaps, unfathomable for you to imagine a man spending half an hour struggling with his coat, but right now, we are in eighteenth century England, and keeping up to date with their fashions, it's not at all odd, for the coats were cut to fit a body so closely, it's a wrestle to try to wear it. However, this (long) part of the process of dressing is usually passed without trouble.  
  
Next, the boy puts on his pantaloons (which you might imagine to be trousers, for they looks alike). This doesn't take quite so long, but you see, Harry likes to sit comfortably, and so, he spends the next half hour sitting peacefully and feeling happy. After the half hour has passed, he forces himself up and gets into those pantaloons. He knows that he won't be sitting comfortably for the rest of the day, and by the end of it, his legs will be so stiff, he'll probably fall in bed. But once again, he's a dandy, and dandies (repeat after me) must sacrifice.  
  
At last, he has his boots on and is ready for the day. He enters the great St. James' street in hopes of attracting everyone's attention...well, now, whom should he but his wonderful cousin? Oh, how Malfoy radiates with natural handsomeness and simplistic elegance! Everyone is staring at him.  
  
How dejected our Harry feels now, for he just spent the last five and a half hours dressing, and here he stands in his perfected costume...but no one looks at him...and what would it do but...  
  
RAIN!  
  
Oh well, it's dark already, the day is over (S. girl is tired), time to go home.  
  
***  
  
End  
  
***  
  
A/N: *laughs uncontrollably* Okay, I admit, that was totally pointless and extremely wordy, but you know what? Blame that on JAMES FENIMORE COOPER, MY SWORN ENEMY! He wrote Last of the Mohicans, but the way, AND IT IS TOO DAMN WORDY! So I got his style for being forced (in English) to read his works. I feel dead now.  
  
*readers glare*  
  
Okay, okay, next update by Sunday. I promise! ^-^ 


End file.
